Oscorp Industries (Earth 130894)
'History' "'''Applications for a better tomorrow" - '''Oscorp Industries Slogan. Oscorp was New York's first and foremost leading manufactorer for technical and militaristic applications. It was founded by Norman Osborn and Donald Menkin in 1987. Over the years, Oscorp would grow in size and would soon become the pinical of modern science. But later on down the line, Oscorp would become affiliated with Elias Stone and others that would run it's reputation down to ground and eventually lead to it's death when Norman Osborn met his. 'Early 2000's' During the very early 2000's, Oscorp began reaching it's peaking point of assertion. Under their employ, Richard Parker and Edward Brock Sr. were Scientists that worked in the field of genetic research. Richard and Edward would primarily be responsible for the Symbiote, which was intended to be a bio suit that would heal Humans of practically any sickness they might have. After the suit was created, it was proven to have become sentient but needed a host to survive, which actually had dangerous effects Humans should they become the host. Edward Brock Sr. wanted to destroy the Symbiote when he discovered that Oscorp was going to use it for Human trials. In light of this, Norman Osborn attempted to have Edward killed, but he managed to escape with his young Son, Eddie. Oscorp branded Edward Brock Sr. a traitor. Several years later, Richard and Mary Parker had been working on Genetically altered Spiders, delivering promising results. Mary Parker would eventually discover Norman Osborn's involvement with implicating Edward Brock Sr and informed her Husband. The two gathered their research and attempted to flee the country, but their plane was shot down over the ocean and the two subsequently perished in the crash. '2010's And Birth Of Spider-Man' Sometime during 2014, Richard and Mary Parker's genetic research was recovered, many years after their deaths. Oscorp had Curtis Connors annalyse it and eventually spawned these genetically altered Spiders. During early 2015, Midtown High School had organised a field trip to Oscorp Tower as part of their winning the best School for Academic Science award. Peter Parker, a student at Midtown high was bitten by one of the Spiders in a random chance of fate. No one had realised or noticed at all, but Parkers DNA was mixed with that of the Spiders. He eventaully became the crime fighting Spider-Man after the untimely death of his Uncle Ben. Oscorp intially heard about Spider-Man, but dismissed them as rumours having not actually saw him. However, some weeks after Adrian Toomes became the first Super-Villain born from Oscorp's arsenal after he was dismissed by Norman Osborn, rejecting his Avianic Flight-Tech Suit. The Vulture targetted Norman Osborn whilst he was being escorted in his private Limosuine across town. This confirmed the first public sighting of Spider-Man, but more importantly the first sighting by Norman Osborn. Elias Stone, otherwise known as The Kingpin of Crime linked Spider-Man to the recent decrease of criminal success and worked with Oscorp to engineer a Super-Villain to take him out. Oscorp fashioned the Scorpion battle suit, a one of a kind mechanical outfit that was tailored to the small time theif, Mac Gargan. Scorpion was set against Spider-Man but was ultimately defeated by the Hero. 'Oscorp's Decline' After Scorpions failure, Elias Stone harrassed Norman Osborn for further ideas on ways to defeat Spider-Man. This put Norman under enourmous pressure. Shortly after, Curtis Connors and fellow Scientist Farley Stillwell were hosting a demonstration on renknewable energy by harnassing lightning from a thunderstorm. Max Dillon was the only surviver from the selection of Oscorp's electrical engineers caught in the overload radius from the test chamber as he was the only one in the secondary chamber at the time. The explosion altered his biol-electrical signature. He would later hold up a shopping mall in his confusion and anger, dubbing himself Electro. Though none of this was directly linked to Oscorp, Norman feared that it eventually would lead to investigations and had him incarcerated in Ravencroft. Kingpin continued to harrass Norman, threatning to forfeit his Son Harry's life if he did not deliver results soon. Donald Menkin recomended that Norman terminate Oscorp's relationship with Elias Stone, which gave Norman the idea to bring in the assassin, Hobgoblin. Hobgoblin was payed $50,000 to assassinate Stone and outfitted with Oscorp's battle glider and weapons associated with it. However, Hobgoblin double crossed Osborn when Kingpin offered twice the ammount for him to turn the other way instead. Hobgoblin decided to bribe Osborn for more money and weapons, threatening him tipping off the Police to his secret agenda. Donald Menkin approached Dr Curtis Connors about his research in genetic splicing. He warned Connors that if he didn't deliver results, that Oscorp would be forced to pull his funding and make him redundant due to the companies less than perfect reputation at present. This put a lot of pressure on Connors, which caused him to advance his research to Human testing prematurely. This mutated Connors into a Giant Lizard which rampaged throughout New York, although he was later stopped by Spider-Man. With his back against the wall, Norman Osborn consumed a prototype super-soldier serum, codenamed Gobulin that had just been developed from Oscorp Labs. Because of the unstable formula, the Gobulin caused Norman Osborn to develop a split personality which called itself the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin broke into Oscorp Labs in the middle of the night and stole the newest version of the Battle Glider. The next day, he launched an attack on Kingpin and Hobgoblin at the chrystler building where Kingpin hid out. Hobgoblin was defeated by Green Goblin and later arrested by the Police. The Green Goblin fled the scene and returned to Oscorp after the affects of the Gobulin wore off, returning Osborn to normal. 'The Symbiote And Norman Osborn's Coma' Oscorp are having to make budget cut's after the death of Oscorp labs lead researcher, Mendell Stromm. Donald Menkin organises the transit of the Symbiote and several other pieces of lab equipment back to Oscorp's on site laboratories from Oscorp Labs before it's sell off. However, the transit is ambushed by the Shocker and several mercanaries under the orders of the Kingpin. A battle occurs with the Shocker and Spider-Man and the resulting battles ends when Spider-Man is blasted into one of the vans. Unknown to either of them, the van was carrying the container of the Symbiote which was destroyed when coming into contact with an RPG. The Symbiote attached itself to Spider-Man, which caused Donald Menkin and Norman Osborn to be concerned about yet another possible implication for Oscorp. Norman once again turned to the Gobulin formula and became the psychotic Green Goblin once more. This time, he became entangled in a battle with Shocker and Scorpion who were looking for the Symbiote also. The Goblin easily outmatched Scorpion, destroying his suit in the process. Shocker retreated back to Kingpin after being handed an embaressing defeat. Norman encountered the Black Suited Spider-Man and engaged him in battle which spanned from Central Park all the way back to Oscorp. The Green Goblin had the upper hand until he was unmasked by Spider-Man, somehow causing him to become conflicted between his personalities. Eventually his Battle Glider crashed into the side of Oscorp tower and he continued to fight Spider-Man, throwing his final Pumpkin Bomb at him but the Symbiote reacted on it's own and threw the bomb back at Osborn, who was knocked off of the top of a building by the blast and rendered unconcious. Norman fell into a Coma and was hospitalised, forcing Donald Menkin to assume temporary control of the company. He later held a press conference addressing the impending accusations that Oscorp was implicated for, stating that Norman Osborn was an unfortunate victim of Spider-Man and the Green Goblin's battle which was right by the Oscorp Tower. 'The Green Goblin' Oscorp fell into silence for a brief time during Norman Osborn's coma as to avoid more public scrutiny. Doctor Otto Octavius, one of Oscorps lead scientists was eventually a victim of Oscorp's many budget cuts. Having turned to a life of crime, he attacked Oscorp Labs whilst it was being viewed by buyers in order to retrieve a Nuclear Fusion material. Electro also turned up seeking the same item, which caused conflict between the two. This battle was eventually resolved when Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D intervened. Shortly after, Norman Osborn awoke from his coma, seemingly having no memory of his escapades involving the Green Goblin. Norman wanted to resume his former role as head of Oscorp, but was advised against it by Donald Menkin. Norman Osborn had his memory triggered and sometime after being attacked by the recently released Vulture, forcing an intervention by Spiderman. Norman managed to deduce Spidermans secret identity and he took an overdose on the Goblin formula after being ordered to by the Goblin himself, thinking it would make him stronger. However, this eventually backfired on Norman as he mutated into a raging monster until he was no longer Norman Osborn at all. Eventually, a fight would occur between the Goblin and Spiderman which became public knowledge and it was revealed that Norman Osborn and the Green Goblin were the same person. Eventually, Oscorp's reputation was run down the ground as they failed to cover up Norman Osborn's outburst. They came under attack by news reporters and FBI investigations. 'The Downfall Of Oscorp' Harry Osborn, Normans Son, was issued to be the heir to Oscorp's throne. However, Donald Menkin attempted to take advantage of Harry's emotional state stating that he would 'carry the burden' instead of Harry. Harry would fall into a state of sheer depression after the loss of not just Gwen and his Father, but by pushing away everyone he used to care about. This drove him to eventually discover the Goblin formula at one of his Father's armory's as the Green Goblin. But Harry was lousy and left breadcrumb trails that were followed up by Donald Menkin. Donald attempted to disuade Harry on following down the same path as his Father, but he refused and knocked Menkin unconscious with a Gas Bomb. Harry later outfitted himself with a Battle Glider and the original Battle suit that was designed for it. After a brief and unprepared for battle with Spider-Man, Harry retreated back to Oscorp humiliated for failing to kill him in his Fathers name. However Doc Ock was waiting for him and propositioned an alliance under the Kingpin, to kill Spider-Man. This lead to Harry becoming the final member of the Sinister Six. Donald Menkin was well aware that Harrys involvement with the Sinister Six would be the last act to bring Oscorp down. In his final effort, he met with Spider-Man shortly before he went off to battle the Sinister Six in Times Square and issued him with a reverse engineered Gobulin formula to use on Harry. Although this relationship was on rocky grounds, Donald Menkin assured Spider-Man that he wasn't doing it just to save Oscorp but to save Harry Osborn from falling like his Father did. However, after the Sinister Six were defeated and Harry Osborn committed suicide, Oscorp had lost it's battle to stay in the running and all of its subsidiaries were teared down, replaced or sold off, effectively ending the area of Oscorp. 'Affiliations And Geographical Locations' O'scorp Central Tower, New York City, USA, Inactive Oscorp Laboratories, Manhattan Island, USA, Inactive Oscorp Chem Labs, New York City, USA, Inactive Oscorp Industrial Park, New York City, USA, Inactive Ravencroft Mental Asylum, New York City, Active (Subsidiary) 'Productions And Appliances Genetically Enhanced Spiders Created by Richard and Mary Parker predominantly. Genetically enhanced Spiders that were tested on and gene spliced to make them stronger and evolve them. If bitten by one, possible chance of biological mutation. Avianic Flight-Tech Suit Created by Adrian Toomes. A flight suit that resembled that of a Bird. It was a rejected design that was created for aerial assault purposes. It was capable of: *Aerodynamically traversing virtually any air current. *Retractable Razor sharp wing blades. *Retractable Razor sharp claws from gauntlets. *Retractable Razor sharp talons deployed from feet. *Armoured chest plating. Battle Glider ''' Created by Norman Osborn predominantly. The Battle Glider was designed to operate similar to a Fighter-Jet, with the pilot operating it by standing on it. There were Three versions of this altogether. *The version used by the Hobgoblin was the bulkiest version. It was outfitted with heat seeker missiles and a small deployable gattling gun that extended from the 'head' of the Glider. This version was only capable of holding 8 missiles. *The version used by the Green Goblin (Norman Osborn). This was a wider, yet slimmer version of Oscorp's Battle Glider. It retains the functions for missiles and gattling gun, with increased capacity. It had compartments on the wings that stored Pumpkin Bombs that could be deployed, incase of emergencies, to the hand of the user. *The third and final Glider used by the New Green Goblin (Harry Osborn). This Glider resembled an F-22 Raptor in design, with alterations. It retains the functionality of previous Gliders though. '''Battle Suit The aero suit designed to be used with the Battle Glider. Although out of the three Goblin's to use it's Glider, only one wore the suit, the others wore adaptions thereof. *The Hobgoblin wanted to keep his signature, intimidating look. So he implimented the technology into his globes and boots himself, whilst compensating for his nightmarish look. This included: **The ability to call the Battle Glider to the user via a corresponding infrared signature in the Gloves. **Deployment of heat seeking missiles and gattling gun. **Electro-Magnetic locking on the boots to steer the Glider and only be able to be used by the wearer. **Large pouch that contains Pumpkin Bombs and Gas Bombs. **His belt held two 9mm Pistols on both side of his hips. **A chest strap that held his ammunition for his weapons. **Gloves could deploy a small voltage shock charge on contact. *Norman Osborn donned an outfit that was pruposely designed to reflect the Green Goblin's maniacal personality, adapting the same principle as the Hobhoblin. This included: **The ability to call the Battle Glider to the user via a corresponding infrared signature in the Gloves. **Deploy emergencey Pumpkin Bombs from a compartment in the wings of the Glider to the user's hand. **Deployment of heat seeking missiles and gattling gun. **Electro-Magnetic locking on the boots to steer the Glider and only be able to be used by the wearer. **Large pouch that contains Pumpkin Bombs and Gas Bombs. **Belt that held a grappling gun and Razor Blade Pods. *Harry Osborn simply outfitted himself with the original battle glider suit. Other than spray painting the suit from it's tanned Green colour to black, little changes were made. This included: **The ability to call the Battle Glider to the user via a corresponding infrared signature in the Gloves. **Deploy emergencey Pumpkin Bombs from a compartment in the wings of the Glider to the user's hand. **Deployment of heat seeking missiles and gattling gun. **Electro-Magnetic locking on the boots to steer the Glider and only be able to be used by the wearer. **Large belt strap across the torso for Pumpkin Bombs, Gas Bombs and Razor Pods. **Belt that held a grappling gun and Razor Blade Pods. **Armoured padding that had some resistance to physical attacks. **Deployable face plate that acted as a gasmask. Weapons and Paraphenalia associated with the Battle Suit/Glider. Several weapons were made to accompany the Battle Suit and Glider. These included: *Pumpkin Bombs. Small grenade type spheres that resembled Pumpkins. *Gas Bombs. Similar to Pumpkin Bombs, but deployed non toxic gas that could render people unconcious instead. *Small deployable gatting gun from 'mouth' of Battle Glider. *Deployable heat seeking rockets from under the wings of the Battle Glider. *Deployable Katana. *Grappling Gun. *Low voltage shock charge deployed from gloves. *Deployable Razor Blades from small Pods. Scorpion Battle Suit Created by Doctor Otto Octavius and Farley Stillwell. A mechanical battle suit that resembled that of a Scorpion. The suit was designed with being able to combat Spider-Man. However it was only ever wore by Mac Gargan, who used it a few times after that for his own purposes. This suit was capable of: *Being able to traverse walls and buildings using hydrolic propulsion on the legs, which increased speed and agility also. *Deployable pincers from gauntlets on arms. *Telepathically controlled tail with a sharp stinger on the back. This was controlled via the helmet. *Tail was capable of shooting acid like substance with a low pH. Mechanical Arms Created by Doctor Otto Octavius. Designed for the purpose of handling corrosive or dangerous materials that were harmful to Humans. They later became bonded to Octavius' back during an accident. They consisted of four mechanical arms that protruded from a large panel and mechanical spine, that would initially allow the user to wear them whenever they chose. They have many purposes that have undergone several changes and additions. These include: *Being able to extend and retract arms at will to an aproximate length of 20ft. *Being able to walk on said arms, supporting the weight of user. *Telepathic control over arms. *Being able to manipulate certain fields and materials that Human skin cannot come into contact with. *Using arms as weapons. Renewable Electricity Chamber Created by Dr Curtis Connors, Farley Stillwell and Max Dillon. A chamber that harnesses lightning from thunderstorms to use as renknewable and safe energy. This project was later proved to be a failure after an accident involved Max Dillon. Genetic Splicer Created by Doctor Curtis Connors. A contraption designed to administer a genetic formula to heal the severed arm of Doctor Connors. While this did work initially, Connors developed scales and eventually mutated into a giant Lizard. 'Trivia' *In the first Volume of Marvel Crusades - Spider-Man, Oscorp can be considered the main antagonist throughout all Three Chapters as they are directly and indirectly responsible for the appearance/creation of all Super-Villains that featured in them: **The Vulture - Worked for Oscorp **The Scorpion - Battle Suit supplied and created by Oscorp **Electro - Worked for Oscorp **Hobgoblin - Hired by Norman Osborn, weapons supplied by Oscorp **The Lizard - Worked for Oscorp **Green Goblin - Norman Osborn, CEO of Oscorp **Venom - Exposed to the Symbiote that was originally in the care of Oscorp *The only exceptions to this would be Shocker and the Kingpin due to: **Whilst Kingpin is a Villain, he possess no super powers and is simply a Human. Although Kingpin was involved with Oscorp through business means. **Shocker has no affiliation with Oscorp whatsoever as he was a hired gun that only worked for Kingpin. However, his Vibro Gauntlets may be Oscorp's work or at least adapted from their technology, as in the story "Loose Tangebility", after ''Green Goblin is blasted by Shocker, he replies with ''"It would appear that Stone has been wasting the oh so gracious technology I supplied him with." *Others that Oscorp are indirectly responsible for the appearance/creation of in later seasons are: **Doctor Octopus - Worked for Oscorp. **Harry Osborn - Son of Norman Osborn, later carried the Green Goblin legacy. *Oscorp is also indirectly responsible for the creation of Spider-Man, as Peter Parker was bitten by one of their radioactive Spiders. Norman Osborn himself would later echo this statement when he had discovered Spider-Man's true identity as Peter Parker. He stated: "Richard and Mary Parker have a Son. They create genetically altered Spiders. Spider bites their Son. Son becomes Spider-Man." Ironically, Spider-Man would be tangentially involved in the downfall of Oscorp, the death of Norman Osborn and his Son Harry Osborn. *Oscorp appeared to be a very shady organisation. Although it was in plain sight and everyone knew who ran it, they all buy from them and use their products, nobody really knew what went on behind closed doors. Norman Osborn especially. **An early example of this is when Edward Brock Sr. attempted to destroy the Alien Symbiote to keep it away from Oscorp after discovering that they were going to use it on Humans, despite the characteristics of the Symbiote and it's effect on Humans. He voiced his concerns to Norman Osborn and Donald Menkin, however they were ignored and Edward was later branded as a traitor and criminal. **The same would happen to Richard and Mary Parker later on when Mary discovered that Oscorp had been committing crimes against Humanity and finding out what they had done to Edward Brock Sr. When they tried to flee, Oscorp organised for their plane to be shot down, but publicly defended them when addressing the crash. *Oscorp also partially owned Ravencroft Asylum, a place for the criminally insane. As well as being home to many types of people including serial killers, and rapists, Ravencroft played host to a few of Oscorps own employees/creations too. They include: **Eddie Brock **Cletus Kassidy **Max Dillon **Adrian Toomes **Quinton Beck **Montgomery Pearce **Sofia Delefega *When anything incriminating towards Oscorp would get out into the public eye, they usually managed to do a good job of covering it up. However, the one thing they failed to cover up was the incidents with the Green Goblin and Norman Osborn's death. *According to the story "''Bad Business", ''It is believed that Oscorps financial difficulties arose due to losing a Military contract to rival business corporation, Hammer Industries. Norman states that Toomes' design for his Flight-Tech wasn't what was going to win back 'The contract we lost to Hammer Industries'. Later down the line, the Hobgoblin would fleece Osborn of quite a large total sum of money also, further adding financial damage, thought this could've been from Osborn's own money.